


A Special Place to Be

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[…]„Ich… ich musste nur gerade an das letzte Mal denken, als ich hier war.“ Er schluckte und überlegte, ob es richtig wäre fortzufahren. Er hatte bisher noch nie mit jemanden über jenen Abend gesprochen. Über dreißig Jahre waren seither vergangen, aber er erinnerte sich, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. […]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Place to Be

Die Feier im festlich geschmückten Ballsaal des Hotels war im vollen Gange. Gelächter war aus allen Ecken des Saals zu vernehmen und wurde von den Klängen und Melodien der Big Band untermalt, deren spritzige Interpretationen alter Weihnachtsklassiker von Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin und Bing Crosby die feierwütigen Anwesenden nach und nach auf die geräumige Tanzfläche lockten.  
  
Die Gästeschar, eine bunte, wild durcheinander gewirbelte Mischung aus Politikern, Militärs und anderen „hohen Tieren“, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten, sich einen Namen zu machen, schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und die Atmosphäre heiter. Es wurde gelacht und gescherzt, und während die weißgekleideten Kellner das Geschirr, das nach dem mehrgängigen und exquisiten Dinner übrig geblieben war, von den Tischen abräumten und unaufhörlich den Sekt unter den Anwesenden verteilten, schwangen die meisten Gäste bereits das Tanzbein und wirbelten mit ihren Partnern oder Partnerinnen über das inzwischen gerammelt volle Tanzparkett.  
  
Fernab der von der Feierlaune gepackten Gesellschaft lehnte John Sheppard mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an einer der unzähligen Marmorsäulen und beobachtete das turbulente Treiben der anderen Gäste stirnrunzelnd. Als Emporkömmling einer der reichsten Familien der Vereinigten Staaten hatte er in seiner Jugend fast jedes Wochenende an Feierlichkeiten, ähnlich wie dieser, teilnehmen müssen. John kräuselte die Augenbrauen, als er sich daran erinnerte. Er hatte solche Feiern immer gehasst und seine Eltern nur widerwillig begleitet, doch trotz seines stets kräftigen Protests hatte sein strenger Vater nur selten Erbarmen gezeigt. Patrick Sheppard, der bis zu seinem plötzlichen Tod vor vier Jahren ein hohes Tier in der Energiewirtschaft gewesen war, war zu Lebzeiten ein gerngesehener Partygast gewesen, und es hatte bei den anderen Gästen stets Entzücken ausgelöst, wenn Patrick von seinen beiden Söhnen begleitet wurde, zwei stramme Burschen, beide groß für ihr Alter.  
John erinnerte sich, wie sein Vater vor seinen Freunden und Geschäftspartnern von seinen Jungs geschwärmt hatte. Ein abschätziger Laut rann über seine Lippen. Sein älterer Bruder Dave hatte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit der anderen gesonnt, während seine Wenigkeit am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. Ja, er hatte solche Feiern gehasst, und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hasste er sie noch immer.  
  
John löste die Arme und griff nach seinem Sektglas, das er auf einem Wandvorsprung abgestellt hatte. Die feierwütige Masse nicht aus den Augen lassend trank er einen großen Schluck des in der Kehle prickelnden Getränks und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. An einem der Außentische entdeckte er Rodney McKay und Jennifer Keller. Letztere sah an diesem Abend in ihrem bodenlangen, schwarzen Samtkleid wirklich bezaubernd aus. Das Paar unterhielt sich leise miteinander, während Rodney sich gleichzeitig hin und wieder über die Reste seines Dinners hinweg in die Gespräche seiner übrigen Tischnachbarn einzumischen schien.  
  
Als sein Blick an Ronon hängen blieb, musste John unwillkürlich grinsen. Es hatte ihn, Teyla, Keller und Sergeant Amelia Banks fast den ganzen Tag gekostet, Ronon davon zu überzeugen, diesen schwarzen Anzug anzuziehen. Besonders glücklich sah sein Freund dennoch nicht aus, was John aber durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, denn auch er kämpfte gegen den allgegenwärtigen Drang an, sich seiner engen Krawatte zu entledigen und den Kragen etwas zu lockern. Es kam ihm inzwischen wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, und ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum offizielle Highlight des Abends waren. Danach, hatte er sich vorgenommen, würde er unauffällig verschwinden, allerdings nicht ohne…  
  
John stutzte, als ihm auffiel, dass das eigentliche Objekt seiner Begierde nicht mit am Tisch bei seinen Freunden saß. Verwundert suchte er die nähere Umgebung nach ihr ab, konnte sie aber nirgendwo entdecken. Ihr Platz am Tisch war leer und auch am Büfett oder an der Bar konnte er sie nicht ausmachen. Gerade als er sich anschickte, zum Tisch seiner Freunde zu gehen und sich nach ihr zu erkundigen, ertönte eine laute Fanfare, die die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf einen kleinen, rundlichen Mann zog, der unbemerkt die Bühne betreten hatte und gerade von dem Sänger der Band das Mikrofon gereicht bekam.  
  
„Ladies und Gentlemen“, dröhnte kurz darauf blechern seine Stimme durch den Saal, „es sind nur noch wenige Minuten. Ich möchte Sie nun gern dazu einladen, sich auf die Außenterrasse zu begeben, von wo aus Sie einen phänomenalen Blick auf das in Kürze stattfindende Feuerwerk haben werden“, verkündete er, was die Gästeschar begeistert von der Tanzfläche und den Tischen in Richtung der großen, flügelartigen Terrassentüren schwärmen ließ. Überraschenderweise entstand jedoch kein undurchschaubares Gedränge, so dass John, der der Ansage des Festleiters von dem Saaleingang gelauscht hatte, sich in relativ kürzester Zeit einen Weg durch die Masse bahnen konnte. Er erreichte den Tisch genau in dem Moment, als seine Freunde sich aufmachen und sich der Gruppe anschließen wollten.  
  
„Na, sieh mal einer an, wer sich da mal wieder blicken lässt“, rief Rodney höhnisch aus, als er John auf ihren Tisch zusteuern sah. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um Dich gemacht, Sheppard! Hast Du Dich auf dem Weg zur Toilette verlaufen, oder was?“  
  
„Rodney“, tadelte ihn Jennifer augenblicklich und knuffte ihn in den Ellenbogen.  
  
„Was denn?“, muffelte Rodney. „Er war fast eine Stunde weg! Da kann man sich doch mal Sorgen machen, oder etwa nicht?“ Seine Begleitung schüttelte mit dem Kopf, hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn mit sich.  
  
„Deine Sorge rührt mich, McKay“, rief John dem Wissenschaftler und seiner Freundin schmunzelnd nach, wandte sich dann aber mit ernster Miene an Ronon, der in diesem Moment in Begleitung von Amelia Banks an ihm vorbei schritt.  
  
„Hey, hast Du Teyla irgendwo gesehen?“, fragte er ihn. „Ich kann sie nirgends finden.“  
  
„Ich glaube, sie sagte, sie wolle nach Torren sehen, Sir“, erwiderte Banks ihm. „Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten hochgegangen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er schläft.“  
  
„Wieso, stimmt irgendetwas nicht?“, erkundigte sich Ronon besorgt.  
  
„Was… Oh, nein, alles in Ordnung.“ John schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich wollt’ nur wissen, wo sie ist, das ist alles“, sagte er.  
  
„Werden Sie sich auch das Feuerwerk ansehen, Sir?“, fragte Banks, und John nickte.  
  
„Ja, natürlich, so etwas lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen.“  
  
„Sollen wir warten?“ John verneinte Ronons Frage.  
  
„Nein, nein, geht nur schon vor. Ich werd’ sehen, wo Teyla bleibt und dann mit ihr nachkommen.“  
  
„Okay“, erwiderte Ronon und reihte sich mit Banks in die Schlange ein, die sich inzwischen gebildet hatte. „Wir werden euch ’nen Platz freihalten.“  
  
„Danke“, rief John, der schon auf halbem Wege in Richtung Saalausgang war, seinem Freund über die Schulter zu. Sein Ziel fest vor Augen, verließ er den Festsaal, eilte durch den imposanten Säulengang des Hotels, vorbei an dem imposanten, festlich dekorierten Weihnachtsbaum in der Lobby und auf direktem Wege in Richtung Aufzüge. Er betätigte den Rufknopf auf dem vergoldeten Wahltableau und beobachtete auf dem Fußballen wippend wie der Aufzug langsam seine Reise vom neunten Stock in den dritten begann. Die goldenen Türhälften glitten mit einem leisen Laut auseinander, und John wollte gerade den Aufzug betreten, als er auf einmal seinen Namen hörte. Rasch machte er einen Schritt zurück und sah sich suchend nach der Person, die ihn gerufen hatte, um.  
  
„John!“  
  
Als er sie die Treppe hinabschreiten sah, stockte ihm der Atem. Er hatte sie während des ganzen Abends kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, weswegen es ihm jetzt, als sie grazil die Treppenstufen hinabschwebte, den Atem und die Sprache verschlug. Galant schritt sie die letzten beiden Stufen hinab und kam lächelnd auf ihn zu.  
  
„Wow“, hauchte er, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam, und ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten. „Teyla…“  
  
„Gefällt es Dir?“, fragte sie aufgeregt.  
  
„Ähem… _ja_. Ja, natürlich!“, stotterte John. „Du… Du siehst… unglaublich aus, Teyla, wow!“  
  
Seine Komplimente ließen sie erröten. „Danke, John“, wisperte sie und senkte verlegen den Blick. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass es Dir gefällt.“  
  
„Und _wie_ es mir gefällt. Du siehst toll aus, wirklich“, erwiderte er und betrachtete das knielange, scharlachrote Seidenkleid, welches sie trug. Es schmiegte sich beinahe wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Leib, und der Ausschnitt war tief genug, um ihm einen viel versprechenden Ausblick auf ihre weiblichen Rundungen zu geben, seine Fantasie anzuregen und gewisse Gegenden seines Körpers prompt reagieren zu lassen. Sie trug ihr Haar offen und gelockt. In sanften Wellen floss es bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens und glänzte kupfern im Licht der Deckenleuchten und der Tannenbaumbeleuchtung. Sie war leicht geschminkt, ihre Lippen glänzend, ihre Wangen rosig und ihre rehbraunen Augen von dichten, schwarzen Wimpern gesäumt, die nun erwartungsvoll flatterten, als sie darauf wartete, dass er seine Betrachtung abschloss.  
  
„Wirklich umwerfend“, wiederholte er und zog sie, nachdem er sich in alle Richtungen umgesehen hatte, an sich. Teyla kicherte leise, als er sich einen zärtlichen Kuss ergaunerte, und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand sanft gegen die Brust.  
  
„Jemand könnte uns sehen, John“, mahnte sie ihn, worauf er einen schweren Seufzer von sich gab und sich, wenn auch nur widerwillig, von ihr löste. Sie hatte recht; er konnte und wollte nicht riskieren, dass irgendjemand sie entdeckte und aus dem Gesehenen das schloss, was sie beide mit allen Mitteln geheim halten wollten. Also hielt er sie nur kurz in seinen Armen, ehe er sie losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat.  
  
„Entschuldige bitte“, murmelte er leise.  
  
Teyla lächelte sanft, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und streichelte seine Wange. „Es tut _mir_ leid, John“, widersprach sie ihm dann. „Ich sollte nicht von Dir erwarten, dass Du unsere Beziehung geheim hältst, aber-“  
  
„Es ist besser so“, fiel John ihr ins Wort, beugte sich vor und drückte ihr einen kurzen, aber zärtlichen Kuss auf die geschminkten Lippen.  
  
„Ich schon in Ordnung, Tey“, beruhigte er sie. „Ich versteh’ das.“  
  
„Wirklich?“  
  
„Ja, _wirklich_ “, bestätigte er, „und es macht mir nichts aus, wenn Du warten willst. Hey, ich meine, wir haben fast neun Jahre aufeinander gewartet, da werden uns zwei, drei Wochen ja hoffentlich nicht umbringen, oder?“  
  
Teyla lachte, und Johns Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer. Er liebte es, wenn sie lachte. Er liebte die Art, wie sie lachte, und er liebte den Klang ihres Lachens. Er liebte, wie sich kleine Falten um ihre Augen bildeten, wenn sie lachte. Er liebte, es wie sie dabei den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und leicht errötete. Er liebte das Funkeln in ihren braunen Augen, wenn sie sich so freute und lachte, wie sie es jetzt gerade tat. Er liebte… _sie_.  
  
Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte John es für unmöglich gehalten, jemals so für sie zu empfinden, wenngleich schon immer eine gewisse Anziehung zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, die sie beide im Laufe der Jahre zu ignorieren versucht hatten. Doch sie war immer da gewesen…  
… und auf einmal so übermächtig, dass Widerstand zwecklos war! John erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den Tag, der alles verändert hatte. Wie es dazu gekommen war, wusste er allerdings nicht mehr. Es war einfach so… wie, sagte man doch immer? Es war einfach so _passiert_. Es war… über ihn gekommen, und die Mauer, die er nach seiner Scheidung von Nancy um sein Herz errichtet hatte, war binnen eines Augenblicks krachend in sich zusammengestürzt. Er konnte das Gefühl, welches er dabei verspürt hatte, nicht beschreiben. Es war wie eine… Befreiung, und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte er sich wirklich gut bei einer Sache gefühlt.  
  
Dass Teyla ihre Beziehung geheim halten wollte, trübte seine Freude zwar etwas, aber er konnte ihre Beweggründe nachvollziehen. Ihre Trennung von Kanaan lag zwar fast ein Jahr zurück, aber der Vater ihres Sohnes lebte noch immer in Atlantis und war ein fester Bestandteil ihres Lebens. Er würde es immer sein, aber irgendwann, da war John sich sicher, würden sich die Dinge zum Positiven entwickeln, und er freute sich auf diesen Tag, ja, er sehnte ihn regelrecht herbei!  
  
Fürs Erste, jedoch, hieß es abwarten und sein Glück, das er mit ihr gefunden hatte, im Stillen genießen.  
  
„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“, hörte er die Athosianerin nun fragen. Sie hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt und schritt in ihrem eleganten Kleid neben ihm her. John sah auf seine Uhr.  
  
„Kurz vor Mitternacht“, antwortete er. „Mit Torren alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Er schläft, tief und fest.“ Teyla lächelte, auf eine besondere Art, die sie nur für ihren kleinen Sohn reserviert hatte. „Miss Higgins und er haben sich ‚Mary Poppins’ angesehen, und sie meint, dass er sich jetzt einen fliegenden Regenschirm wünscht.“  
  
„Na, solange es _nur_ ein fliegender Regenschirm ist“, scherzte John und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Teyla zischte warnend seinen Namen, doch er ignorierte es.  
  
„Es sind alle draußen und warten darauf, dass das Feuerwerk beginnt“, winkte er ab. „Niemand wird uns sehen.“ Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches sie zögerlich erwiderte, und auf einmal schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
  
„John?“ Teyla sah ihn überrascht an, als er plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung stehenblieb, sie an die Hand nahm, kehrt machte und in die Richtung lief, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. „John, was…“  
  
„Ich hab’ da ’ne Idee“, sagte er.  
  
„Aber das Feuerwerk…“, wand Teyla ein.  
  
„Wir werden rechtzeitig da sein, um es zu sehen“, beschwichtigte er sie und führte sie durch den Säulengang zurück zu den Treppen. „Vertrau mir einfach, ja?“  
  
Teyla nickte. „Okay, aber… aber wo gehen wir hin? John?“ Sie zog an seiner Hand, als er ihr nicht antwortete. „Wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte sie erneut.  
  
„Lass Dich überraschen“, triezte er sie und stieg mit ihr die Treppen empor. Teyla folgte ihm, ohne noch einmal wissen zu wollen, wohin er sie führte. Ihre Reise führte sie zwei Stockwerke höher, wo sie noch einige Zeit durch die langen Hotelgänge irrten, bis sie endlich in dem Korridor gelangten, den John in seiner Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Aufgeregt drückte er Teylas Hand und marschierte auf die große Tür zu.  
  
„Hier ist es“, sagte er und drückte die goldene Klinke hinunter. Die Tür war- zu seiner großen Freude und Erleichterung- unverschlossen, und er führte Teyla rasch in den dunklen Raum hinein und schloss die Tür, bevor jemand sie entdeckte.  
  
„John?“ Teyla hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, und obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass sie ihn fragend ansah. „Was ist das für ein Ort? Wo sind wir?“  
  
„Ich war hier schon einmal“, begann er ihr zu erklären, „mit meinem Dad, meiner Mom und Dave. Ich glaube, ich war dreizehn oder vierzehn. Mein Dad hat meinen Bruder und mich immer zu solchen Veranstaltungen mitgenommen, obwohl ich sie gehasst habe.“ Er verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. „Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, hatte seine Firma gerade irgendein Jubiläum an Weihnachten gefeiert. Es war furchtbar langweilig und ich glaube, dass ich irgendwann im Laufe des Abends eingeschlafen bin. Mein Dad war am nächsten Tag sehr wütend und hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht. Ich hätte ihn blamiert, hat er gesagt. War mir so ziemlich egal. Wir haben uns schon damals nicht gut verstanden.“  
  
Teyla schwieg, und John vermutete, dass sie sich überlegte, ob sie weiter auf seine Geschichte eingehen sollte oder nicht. Sie entschied sich für Letzteres, wandte sich von ihm ab und schwebte im Mondlicht weiter in den kleinen Saal hinein. Er unterschied sich im Großen und Ganzen nicht von dem Saal, in dem ihre Feier stattfand, außer dass er für kleinere Gesellschaften ausgelegt war. Tische und Stühle waren mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt, um sie vor Staub und Verschmutzung zu schützen, und als John gen Decke blickte, fiel ihm auf, dass auch der prächtige Kronleuchter abgenommen worden war. Sein Blick glitt weiter durch den dunklen Raum und in einer Ecke entdeckte er eine Leiter, einen Werkzeugkasten und paar Rollen Kabel.  
  
„Hhm, scheint so, als würden sie die Elektrik warten“, vermutete er, trat an den Sicherungskasten heran und betätigte wahllos ein paar Schalter. Nichts geschah, was seinen Verdacht bestätigte. „Wir haben keinen Strom“, grinste er.  
  
„Oh, wie schade“, hörte er Teyla seufzen.  
  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht“, widersprach er, tastete im Dunkeln nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „So ist es viel besser.“ Vorsichtig manövrierte er sich und die Athosianerin durch den dunklen Raum, auf die gläsernen Balkontüren zu. Deren Scharniere quietschten, als er die Türen öffnete, und der eisige Winterwind fegte ihnen um die Ohren.  
  
„Na, los“, meinte er zu Teyla und führte sie auf den kleinen, von Efeu umrankten Balkon hinaus. „ _Das_ nenne ich mal ’ne Aussicht!“  
  
Teyla hielt den Atem an. „Oh, John“, säuselte sie.  
  
Das Feuerwerk war bereits im vollen Gange, doch es waren nicht die schillernden Farben am winterlichen Nachthimmel, die der Athosianerin die Sprache verschlugen, sondern die Aussicht, die sie von hier oben hatten. Vor ihnen lag das hell erleuchtete, verschneite Washington D.C. und über ihnen erstreckte sich das klare Sternenzelt. Teyla seufzte leise, worauf er ihr einen raschen Seitenblick zuwarf und die Stirn runzelte, als er die Gänsehaut bemerkte, die sich quer über ihre nackten Arme zog.  
  
„Hier“, meinte er daraufhin, zog sein Jackett aus und legte sie ihr um die Schultern.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte sie leise, zog das Jackett fester um ihren Leib und vergrub ihre Nase in dem schwarzen Stoff. John schlang einen Arm um ihre schmale Taille und zog sie an sich.  
  
„Toll, was?“  
  
„Oh, ja“, flüsterte sie. „Es ist… wunderschön, John.“ Sie lächelte und in ihren Augen sah John das bunte Weihnachtsfeuerwerk widerspiegeln. _Wunderschön, genau wie sie,_ schoss es ihm betrübt durch den Kopf, und ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht.  
  
„John?“ Teyla, der dies nicht entgangen war, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie besorgt. „Du siehst auf einmal so blass aus.“  
  
„Jaja, alles in Ordnung“, winkte John rasch ab. „Ich… ich musste nur gerade an das letzte Mal denken, als ich hier war.“ Er schluckte und überlegte, ob es richtig wäre fortzufahren. Er hatte bisher noch nie mit jemanden über jenen Abend gesprochen. Über dreißig Jahre waren seither vergangen, aber er erinnerte sich, als sei es erst gestern gewesen…  
   
   


**ooOOoo**

**_Washington D.C., Weihnachten 1984_ **

  
  
„John, bist Du hier?“ Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang besorgt und vorsichtig zugleich. Keinesfalls wütend, nein, denn seine Mom klang niemals wütend. Nun ja, jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern sie jemals wütend erlebt zu haben.  
  
„Hier drüben“, rief er, ohne die Augen von der atemberaubend schönen Aussicht loszureißen. Langsamen Schrittes näherte sich seine Mutter ihm, die Absätze ihrer Schuhe klapperten über das Parkett.  
  
„Wie hast Du mich gefunden?“, wollte er wissen und schloss die Augen, als der angenehme Duft ihres Parfüms ihm in die Nase stieg.  
  
„Sagen wir, Du bist nicht der Erste, der sich hierher flüchtet“, lautete ihre Antwort.  
  
John öffnete die Augen und sah seine Mutter an. Sie stand neben ihm, nahe, doch nicht zu nahe. Sie wusste, dass er das nicht mochte, im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, der niemals darauf achtete, Abstand zu halten. Wie wunderschön sie doch ist, dachte er sich und betrachtete Elise Sheppard voller Ehrfurcht und stiller Faszination. Er kam nach ihr. Das behauptete jeder. Dasselbe dunkle, fast schwarze Haar, dieselben haselnussbraunen Augen und feinen Gesichtszüge, die hohen Wangenknochen, die tief gebogene Nase und die geschwungenen Lippen.  
  
„Wie meinst Du das?“, fragte er.  
  
Elise seufzte. „Ich finde solche Feiern ermüdend“, sagte sie. „Nichts als reden und essen, tanzen und wieder essen und noch mehr reden.“ Sie sah ihren Sohn an und lächelte. „Fürchterlich.“  
  
„Warum gehst Du dann hin?“, wunderte sich John stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Weil man es von mir erwartet, John“, antwortete sie ruhig.  
  
Verständnislos schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Du bist erwachsen, Du kannst Dir doch aussuchen wohin Du gehst.“  
  
Seine Mutter lächelte resigniert und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Oh, mein Junge, es gibt noch vieles, was Du lernen musst.“ Sie zog ihn an sich und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Glaub mir, erwachsen zu sein bedeutet nicht nur, alles zu dürfen und eigene Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Es ist viel mehr als das. Es ist schwerer“, fügte sie leise hinzu. „Genieße die Jahre, in denen Du jung bist, John. Du wirst Dich später einmal nach ihnen sehnen.“  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht“, widersprach er ihr.  
  
„Und warum glaubst Du das nicht?“, erkundigte sich Elise. John presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und senkte den Blick, was seiner Mutter als Antwort zu genügen schien.  
  
„Ach, mein Junge“, seufzte sie und strich ihm sanft über sein dunkles, wirres Haar. „Er meint es nicht so.“  
  
„Ach, nein?“, echote John trotzig.  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete Elise sanft. „Er meint es _wirklich_ nicht so. Glaub mir, John.“  
  
„Wenn er es nicht so meint“, wiederholte John, „wieso zwingt er mich dann immer wieder mitzukommen? Er weiß ganz genau, dass ich diese achso wichtigen Firmenveranstaltungen hasse! Wieso zwingt er mich, Mom? Dave mag das ja alles ganz spannend finden, aber ich langweile mich zu Tode. Ich will das alles nicht! Wieso versteht er das nicht? Wieso-“  
  
„John“, fiel seine Mutter ihm sanft, aber bestimmt ins Wort, „Dein Vater ist manchmal etwas… kompliziert. Ich verstehe ihn auch nicht immer. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich Dir jetzt sage, dass er nur das Beste für Dich und Deinen Bruder will. Das ist nun mal seine Art, und wir müssen versuchen, damit klarzukommen.“  
  
John schnaubte. „'Ne ziemlich bekloppte Art ist das, wenn Du mich fragst.“  
  
„Jonathan Alexander Sheppard, achte auf Deinen Ton!“, tadelte Elise ihren Sohn kaum, dass die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten. „Vergiss nicht, dass wir noch immer über Deinen Vater sprechen und nicht über irgendeinen Deiner Schulfreunde.“  
  
„Ja… tut mir leid, Mom“, murmelte er. „Aber“, setzte er nach, „es gefällt mir nicht, dass er mich zu allem zwingt! Ich hasse es, dass er meint, ich müsste sein wie Dave. Ich bin nicht wie Dave!“  
  
„Nein, das bist Du nicht“, stimmte seine Mutter ihm zu. „Du bist nicht wie Dein Bruder. Du bist Du.“  
  
„Ich will doch nur, dass Dad das auch versteht“, klagte John und seufzte zerknirscht. „Er… er versteht mich nicht, Mom.“  
  
„Nun“, begann Elise, „Du machst es ihm aber auch nicht immer leicht, mein Schatz.“  
  
John blickte auf und sah sie an. „Wie meinst Du das?“  
  
„Wie Du sagtest“, erwiderte sie, „Du bist nicht Dave, und das mag vielleicht des Rätsels Lösung sein. Wenn ich Deinen Bruder ansehe, John, sehe ich in ihm Deinen Vater. Dave ist ihm so ähnlich. Es ist manches Mal richtig unheimlich.“  
  
„Und ich bin ihm nicht ähnlich?“ Seine Mutter schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein“, sagte sie, „das bist Du nicht. Du bist mir ähnlich, John, und das ist das Problem. Weißt Du“, fuhr sie fort und schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern, „als ich Deinen Vater kennen lernte, konnten wir beide uns nicht ausstehen. Ich hielt ihn für einen arroganten Schnösel und er mich für ein oberflächliches, junges Ding, das keine Ahnung vom Leben hat. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass wir uns regelrecht hassten, weil wir so unterschiedlich waren. Dein Vater hat Schwierigkeiten mit Personen, die nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Er kann nichts dafür, John, er wurde so erzogen. Er hat von Kindesbeinen an gesagt bekommen, dass man im Leben nur weiterkommt, wenn man die Kontrolle hat und sich die Leute so zurechtbiegt, wie man sie haben will.“  
  
„Du hast Dich aber nicht zurechtbiegen lassen, oder?“, warf John neugierig ein. „Oder, Mom?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht“, antwortete Elise, „und das treibt Deinen Vater bis heute immer wieder zur Weißglut. Aber er findet sich damit ab. Weil er mich liebt. Und er liebt auch Dich.“  
  
„Wirklich?“ John wusste, dass er nicht sonderlich überzeugt klang, aber es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, was seine Mutter da behauptete.  
  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte sie ihm. „Dein Vater liebt Dich, John, auch wenn es ihm nicht immer leicht fällt, Dir das zu sagen. Glaub mir, es wird der Tag kommen, an dem Dir das klar wird.“  
  
„Aber… wann? Wann, Mom?“, wollte John wissen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so lange warten kann.“  
  
„Schon sehr bald“, flüsterte Elise heiser und zog ihren Sohn an sich. „Ich habe da so ein Gefühl, dass es bald so weit sein wird.“  
  
„Hoffentlich hast Du recht“, murmelte John und schloss die Augen, als seine Mutter ihn auf die Stirn küsste.  
   


 

**ooOOoo**

**_Washington D.C., Weihnachten 2011_ **

  
  
„Das war unser letztes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest“, schloss John seinen Bericht mit einem tiefen Seufzer. „Ein paar Monate später ist sie gestorben. Es… es-“ Mitten im Satz brach er ab und schluckte. Mit belegter Stimme fuhr er schließlich, nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte, fort.  
  
„Es war Krebs. Sie… ähem, sie hatte einen Tumor in ihrem Gehirn“, erklärte er und deutete auf seinen eigenen Kopf. „Es… es ging alles so… so schnell.“ John schluckte erneut. „Der Tumor hatte bereits zu sehr gestreut. Die Ärzte konnten nichts mehr für sie tun.“  
  
„Oh… John.“ Teyla, die ihm aufmerksam zugehört hatte, griff nach seinen Händen und drückte sie aufmunternd. „Es… es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte sie. „Das… das habe ich nicht gewusst.“ John zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„Wie auch“, murmelte er. „Ich habe bis heute niemanden davon erzählt.“ Er seufzte, senkte den Kopf und blickte auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger hinab. „Ich habe oft über das Gespräch nachgedacht. Sehr oft“, fügte er hinzu. „Aber erst vor Kurzem ist mir klar geworden, was meine Mutter damals meinte.“  
  
„Inwiefern?“, hakte Teyla nach.  
  
„Als sie sagte, sie habe da ein Gefühl“, meinte er, „wusste sie bereits, dass sie sterben würde. Das meinte sie, als sie sagte, dass es schon sehr bald soweit sein würde. Sie wusste, dass sie krank war, und sie glaubte, dass ihr Tod mich und meinen Dad zusammenschweißen würde.“  
  
Teyla ließ seine Worte nachdenklich auf sich wirken. „Und, tat er es?“  
  
„Meine Mutter hat mich niemals angelogen“, entsann sich John, „aber in diesem Fall stimmte es nicht, was sie sagte. Ich weiß, dass hört sich… paradox an, aber mein Vater und ich verstanden uns nach ihrem Tod noch schlechter. Es wurde nicht besser. Wir… wir haben uns nur noch gestritten. An manchen Tagen war es kaum zu ertragen mit ihm. Ich kann Dir nicht mehr sagen, wie viele Male ich damals von zuhause weggelaufen bin.“  
  
„Aber Du warst so jung, John“, warf Teyla empört ein.  
  
„Das hat mich damals nicht interessiert“, entgegnete er schulterzuckend. „Ich wollte einfach nur weg. Und es hat ihn nicht einmal interessiert. Er hat sich nur darüber aufgeregt, was mein Beitritt bei der Air Force für _ihn_ und sein Ansehen bedeutete. Ich war ihm egal. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, war mir das recht.“  
  
„John…“ Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „So darfst Du nicht von Deinem Vater denken. Deine Mutter hatte bestimmt recht; tief in seinem Inneren muss er Dich sehr geliebt haben.“  
  
John seufzte und erinnerte sich an das letzte Gespräch, welches er mit seinem Bruder ein paar Tage nach der Beerdigung ihres Vaters im Kaminzimmer des Familienanwesens geführt hatte. Patrick habe es leid getan, hatte Dave ihm damals versichert. _Er wollte sich entschuldigen, John. Es tat ihm alles leid. Was er gesagt und wie er Dich damals behandelt hat… Es tat ihm leid, glaub mir. Ich habe Dad nie zuvor so deprimiert gesehen, selbst nicht, als Mom gestorben ist…_  
Patrick Sheppard war nie ein Mensch von Entschuldigungen und Schuldeingeständnissen gewesen. Soweit sich John zurückerinnern konnte, hatte sich sein Vater niemals bei ihm für etwas, das er getan oder gesagt hatte, entschuldigt. Weshalb es ihm anfangs schwergefallen war den eindringlichen Worten seines Bruders Glauben zu schenken. Er hatte sich schweigend angehört, was Dave zu sagen gehabt hatte, aber an seiner Meinung hatte sich, als er eine Stunde später das Haus verließ, nichts geändert.  
  
 _Dein Vater liebt Dich, John_ , hörte er seine Mutter sagen. _Glaub mir, es wird der Tag kommen, an dem Dir das klar wird._  
  
„John?“ Teyla berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, als er aufblickte.  
  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte er und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber auch, um die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Ein peinlich berührtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, und er errötete verlegen. „Das… das ist… merkwürdig.“  
  
„Was ist merkwürdig?“, fragte Teyla und strich ihm über den Arm.  
  
„Jemanden davon zu erzählen“, entgegnete John. „Wieder _hier_ zu sein“, meinte er und sah sich in dem dunklen Festsaal um, „fühlt sich komisch an.“  
  
„Es ist ein besonderer Ort für Dich“, pflichtete Teyla ihm bei. „Du verbindest Erinnerungen an Deine Mutter mit diesem Raum. Es ist verständlich, dass Du Dich jetzt so fühlst.“  
  
„Ja“, war alles, was John ihr darauf erwiderte. „Du hast recht.“ Teyla lachte leise.  
  
„Das habe ich meistens, John“, sagte sie, woraufhin er ihr einen amüsierten Seitenblick zuwarf. „Wage es ja nicht, jetzt etwas anderes zu behaupten“, warnte sie ihn noch.  
  
John grinste und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. „Ich werde mich hüten“, murmelte er. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, hielt er inne.  
  
„Was ist?“, fragte Teyla leise. „Warum zögerst Du?“ Besorgt blickte sie zu ihm auf, strich mit ihren Händen über seine Brust, schob sie zu seinen Schultern hinauf und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Du mich nicht wieder schlägst, wenn ich Dich küsse“, antwortete John.  
  
„Es ist niemand hier, John“, stellte Teyla schmunzelnd fest. „Ich denke, es ist unbedenklich.“  
  
„Sicher?“, triezte er sie. Teyla verdrehte die Augen und knuffte ihm in die rechte Schulter.  
  
„Absolut“, beharrte sie, schob seinen Kopf nach vorne und presste sich an ihn.  
  
„Na, wenn das so ist…“ John entging einem weiteren Klaps, indem er sich rasch vorbeugte und seinen Mund auf ihren legte. „Frohe Weihnachten“, wisperte er, als sie sich ein paar Augenblicke später nach Atem ringend voneinander lösten.  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten, John“, entgegnete Teyla und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Seufzend umschlang er ihre schmale Taille und hielt sie an sich gedrückt, sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf abstützend, den Blick aus dem Fenster, auf das bunte Feuerwerk am Nachthimmel gerichtet.  
  
„Du hattest recht“, hörte er Teyla plötzlich murmeln und spürte ihre warme Hand an seinem Brustkorb. „Dies ist ein besonderer Ort. Es wäre zu schade, wenn es das letzte Mal gewesen wäre, dass wir hier sind.“  
  
John’s Lippen verzogen sich zu einem wissenden Lächeln. „Oh, ich habe da so ein Gefühl, dass es nicht das letzte Mal ist.“  
  
„Hoffentlich hast Du recht, John“, flüsterte Teyla und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

**_Washington D.C., Weihnachten- 1 Jahr später_ **

  
  
  
„Daddy, warum schneit es?“ Colonel John Sheppard blickte auf den kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen herab, der ihn brav an der Hand hielt, während sie von dem Balkon aus das alljährliche Weihnachtsfeuerwerk beobachteten, welches den nächtlichen Himmel über Washington hell erleuchtete.  
  
„Warum es schneit?“, wiederholte John die neugierige Frage seines Sohnes, und Torren nickte begeistert.  
  
„Ja“, bestätigte der Vierjährige. „Wieso schneit es, Daddy? Woher kommt der Schnee?“  
  
„Nun, der Schnee kommt vom Himmel“, antwortete John nur. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihm gelehrt, dass es besser war, Fragen schlicht und ergreifend zu beantworten, besonders wenn die Fragen von einem so neugierigen Kind wie seinem Sohn kamen. Meist lief es nämlich darauf hinaus, dass eine Frage zur nächsten führte. _Und zur nächsten und zur nächsten und zur nächsten…_  
  
„Das _weiß_ ich doch, Daddy“, sagte Torren und verdrehte die Augen ganz nach dem Motto ‚Ich bin doch nicht blöd’, eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die- das musste John leider zugeben, der Junge sich wohl von ihm abgekuckt haben musste. „Aber _woher_? Aus den Wolken?“  
  
John musste grinsen. Teylas Sohn war schon immer ein ganz besonderes Kind gewesen, neugierig und schlau, und besonders in der letzten Zeit fühlte sich John an sich selbst erinnert, wann immer er Torren ansah. Der Kleine hatte dieses wissbegierige Funkeln in den Augen, welches John, als er in demselben Alter gewesen war, ebenfalls gehabt hatte. Sein Sohn scheute sich nicht, nachzufragen, wenn er etwas nicht verstand oder wissen wollte. Nicht nur Rodney McKay hatte der kleine Kerl schon so manches Mal mit seinem ewigen ‚Warum’ in den Wahnsinn gejagt, aber niemand konnte dem Burschen lange böse sein- nicht einmal der stets so ‚beschäftigte’ Rodney McKay.  
  
„Daddy?“ Torren zupfte ungeduldig am Ärmel seines Jacketts und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. John blickte auf seinen Sohn herab, der ihn noch immer mit seinen großen, braunen Augen fragend ansah und auf Antworten wartete.  
  
„Entschuldige“, beeilte er zu sagen, dann nickte er. „Jaja, die Wolken halten die Feuchtigkeit hoch oben am Himmel.“  
  
Torren blickte zum bewölkten Winterhimmel empor. „Wie Regen?“, fragte er dann.  
  
„Genau, wie Regen. Wenn die Wolken voll mit Wasser sind und dieses Wasser zu schwer wird… naja, ähem… du weißt schon… es ist wie der Schwamm, mit dem du immer spielst, wenn du badest. Der Schwamm saugt das Wasser auf und wenn er richtig schwer und voll ist, kannst du das Wasser aus ihm herausquetschen. Und so… so ähnlich funktioniert das mit den Wolken und dem Regen.“  
  
„Ah“, machte Torren. Es folgte eine lange Pause, dann runzelte er die Stirn und blickte zu seinem Vater auf und fragte ihn mit ernster Stimme: „Aber wer quetscht denn die Wolken aus, Daddy?“  
  
„Naja… also… niemand, T.J.“, erwiderte John. _Schlaue Antwort, Sheppard_ , tadelte er sich gedanklich, als er Torrens verwirrte Miene bemerkte.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest Du das Rodney fragen“, ertönte in diesem Augenblick eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen, und John schickte ein kurzes Dankgebet gen Himmel, als er sich umdrehte und eine amüsiert dreinblickende Teyla im Eingang des kleinen Festsaals stehen sah. Sie lächelte, und John wurde klar, dass sie das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Torren mitbekommen haben musste.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir hatten ausgemacht, dass wir uns das Feuerwerk gemeinsam ansehen“, meinte sie, als sie den dunklen Raum durchquert und sich zu ihrem Sohn und John auf den Balkon gesellt hatte. John grinste entschuldigend und schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.  
  
„Wir haben Dich gesucht“, beteuerte er, „doch Du warst irgendwie… verschwunden.“  
  
„Irgendwie _verschwunden_?“, wiederholte Teyla und hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie kann man denn _irgendwie_ verschwinden?“  
  
John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Erklär Du es uns. Du warst schließlich nicht auffindbar.“ Teyla öffnete den Mund, um dem etwas entgegenzusetzen, doch Torren, den das Feuerwerk mehr zu interessieren schien, als die Unterhaltung seiner Eltern, funkte quengelnd dazwischen.  
  
„ _Daddy_ “, jaulte er und zerrte an John’s Hand. „Komm schon. Gleich ist das Feuerwerk vorbei!“  
  
„Wenn Du mir versprichst vorsichtig zu sein und nicht zu nahe an die Balustrade zu gehen, lasse ich Dich jetzt los, in Ordnung?“ Torren nickte aufgeregt und sah John mit blitzenden Augen an. „Versprichst Du es mir, Teej?“  
  
„Ja, Daddy“, quiekte der Junge, noch immer wild nickend. „Ich versprech’s.“  
  
„Okay, dann los.“ Kaum das John seinen Griff um die kleine Hand seines Sohnes etwas löste, flitzte Torren auch schon los und stürzte hinaus auf den Balkon.  
  
„Vorsichtig, Torren“, rief Teyla ihm ermahnend hinterher, doch die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Sohnes galt nur noch den schillernden Farben des Feuerwerkes. Sie seufzte und warf John einen abschätzigen Seitenblick zu.  
  
„Das ist alles Deine Schuld.“  
  
„Alles _meine_ Schuld?“, echote John ungläubig. „Wovon in alles in der Welt sprichst Du?“ Er gab sich unwissend, was ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und einen finsteren Blick einbrachte.  
  
„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine, John“, entgegnete Teyla und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Tu also nicht so unschuldig.“ Ein keckes Grinsen war seine Antwort, woraufhin sie nur seufzte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Du Dich das nächste Mal etwas zurückhältst“, warnte sie ihn.  
  
„Womit denn zurückhalten?“, flötete John. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und wandte beleidigt den Blick ab. „Was Du nur immer von mir denkst. Du kennst mich doch.“  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Teyla, „und _das_ ist ja auch genau das Problem. Ich _kenne_ Dich, John Sheppard. Ich kenne Dich zu gut. Aber ich warne Dich- wenn Du auch nur daran denkst, unserer Tochter derartige Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen…“ Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet, unterstrich ihre Worte aber mit einem düsteren Blick, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wie ernst sie es meinte.  
  
„Ich werde meinem kleinen Mädchen schon keine Flausen in den Kopf setzen“, schwor John, streckte die Hand nach Teyla aus und legte sie auf die zarte Rundung ihres Bauches, der sich unter dem fließenden Schnitt ihres mit grünen Pailletten besetzten Kleides bereits leicht erahnen ließ.  
  
„Das hoffe ich auch für Dich“, sagte Teyla und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Lächelnd wechselte John das Thema.  
  
„Na komm“, sprach er leise, „lass uns das Feuerwerk ansehen.“ Er schlang einen Arm um Teylas Taille, und zusammen traten sie auf den schneebedeckten Balkon heraus.  
  
„Mama! Daddy! Kommt her!“ Torren quiekte und hopste kichernd auf und ab. „Kommt her! Kommt her!“  
  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Champ“, lachte John. „Wir sind ja schon da!“ Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er leicht in die Hocke, breitete seine Arme aus und hob seinen Sohn auf seine Schultern. „Alles in Ordnung da oben?“, fragte er.  
  
„Ich kann von hier oben _alles_ sehen“, rief Torren aufgeregt. „Ich kann die ganze Stadt sehen, Daddy.“  
  
„Das ist toll, nur halte Dich gut fest, Torren“, ermahnte Teyla ihren Sohn. Der Junge nickte gehorsam und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte er staunend das Feuerwerk, während seine Eltern einander in eine Umarmung schlossen.  
  
„Ich hatte vergessen, wie schön es hier ist“, flüsterte Teyla nach einer Weile. John grinste und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.  
  
„Ich hab Dir doch gesagt, dass wir nochmal herkommen“, sagte er leise. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir nächstes Jahr wieder hier sein.“  
  
„Das wäre schön“, entgegnete Teyla und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Das wäre _sehr_ schön.“ Sie blickte zu ihm auf und schenkte ihm ein weiches Lächeln. Dann hielt sich auf einmal den Atem an und ihr Blick und ihre Gesichtsausdruck veränderten sich. Sie öffnete den Mund, und ein überraschtes Seufzen schlüpfte über ihre Lippen.  
  
„Teyla? Ist alles okay?“, fragte John besorgt und suchte in ihrem ausdruckslosen Gesicht nach etwas, das ihm verriet, was ihr fehlen könnte. „Liebling?“  
  
„Sie hat sich gerade bewegt, John“, flüsterte Teyla atemlos. „Ich habe gespürt, wie sich bewegt hat.“  
  
„Wirklich?“ Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, und sie führte seine Fingerspitzen an die Stelle, wo sie die erste, zaghafte Bewegung ihrer ungeborenen Tochter gespürt hatte.  
  
„Ich spüre nichts“, brummte John enttäuscht und wollte seine Hand gerade zurückziehen, als… „Oh, Gott.“ Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er hielt erschrocken die Luft an, als er spürte, wie sich etwas ganz leicht unter seiner Hand bewegte. Für Teyla musste es sich anfühlen wie ein leichtes Flattern in ihrem Bauch, und er war überrascht, dass er spüren konnte.  
  
„Oh, _wow_!“ John blinzelte ergriffen.  
  
„Spürst Du das?“, fragte Teyla leise.  
  
Er nickte. „Ja. Das ist… unglaublich. Das... das ist unser Baby! Unser kleines Mädchen, Tey!“  
  
Die Athosianerin lachte. „Ja, John, das ist sie“, wisperte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Seufzend lehnte sie sich an seine breite Brust, als er sie fester an sich zog und seine Nase in ihrem langen, gewellten Haar vergrub.  
  
Einen Momentlang genossen sie die Stille und verfolgten die letzten Augenblicke des Weihnachtsfeuerwerks, doch dann ließ ausgerechnet Torren das verlauten, was sowohl John als auch Teyla gerade durch den Kopf.  
  
„Können wir nächstes Jahr wieder hier herkommen und das Feuerwerk ansehen, Daddy?“  
  
John holte tief Luft, hielt das dünne Bein seines Sohnes mit seiner rechten Hand fest umklammert, langte mit dem linken Arm um den Körper seiner Frau herum und hielt sie an sich gedrückt. Die linke Hand beschützend über die leichte Rundung ihres Unterleibs gelegt, zog er Teyla zu sich heran und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
  
„Ja, Torren“, antwortete er, „das können wir.“  
  
 

**The End**


End file.
